


cuddles are the best medicine

by aqdanfin



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Out of Drag, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: dahli has the flu and takes the opportunity to be overdramatic about it. victoria knows that cuddles will help fix it all.





	cuddles are the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad account.

I awake to the sound of a car door slamming outside of mine, and Demetrio's house. I really hope it's Demetrio. He had to pick up some medicine for me.

I somehow managed to get the flu. I blame the CDC for not producing a vaccine good enough to protect me from the terrible virus.

I soon hear the door unlock and open. "I'm home!" Demetrio announces. He was just the person I was hoping for!

"I'm over here," I call out, "I'm dying..."

Demetrio laughs as he walks over to me. "You're not dying. You're going to be fine. You did get a flu shot, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, but it didn't help. That's why I'm sick! I blame the CDC. They couldn't make a vaccine good enough to protect me from both strands of the flu," I reply.

Demetrio rolls his eyes playfully.

"Hey, don't you dare roll your eyes at your dying boyfriend!" I exclaim playfully. "You'll regret it one day!"

"So you're going to be that one person who puts 'I told you I was sick' on their tombstone?" he asks.

"Damn right!"

"Well, you might want to take your medicine so you don't have to out that on a tombstone," he suggests.

"It depends; is it a pill or a liquid?" I ask. I absolutely hate liquid medicine. It's like drinking chalk mixed with water; it's disgusting.

"It's a pill," Demetrio replies.

"Okay, I'll take it."

He walks away from the couch. He probably set the bag with the medicine down in the kitchen. I really hope Simba, my cat, didn't mistake the pills for food.

Demetrio comes back with a box labeled: Tamiflu. I sit up on the couch. He gives me the box. I rip it open and push one of the pills through the silvery tin foil that keeps it in the plastic thing it's packaged in.

I place it in my mouth. I then grab my water and take a drink. Fortunately, I swallow the pill on the first try.

I then let out an audible whine as I lay back down. I now feel awful again; I'm freezing! I guess me feeling better was just a phase. 

Demetrio leans down and kisses my forehead. "Damn, you're burning up," he says as he stands straight again.

"Yet I'm freezing," I reply. 

"I'll get the thermometer," he says.

He walks back to the kitchen. He comes back with the thermometer. Lately, that thing has been my best friend.

He hands it to me. I put it in my mouth and hold it under my tongue. I then press the button to turn it on.

Demetrio sits on the opposite end of the couch where my feet are. He gives me a look filled with concerned. I know he's scared since lots of people have died because of the flu. He doesn't want me to add to the numbers.

The thermometer beeps, signaling that it has my temperature. Demetrio takes it out of my mouth and looks at it.

"101.2°," he says. Otherwise known as 38.444° Celsius.

"It was only 99° an hour ago," I reply.

"If it doesn't get any better, you may have to go to the hospital," Demetrio says sadly.

"Yeah.. I know."

I close my eyes and hope to fall asleep. Sleep always makes me feel better.

"I know what will make you feel better," Demetrio says.

I open one eye, and look up at him. "What?"

He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me closer to him. I try to pull away from him, but that just makes him tighten his grip around me.

"Demetrio... Don't! I don't want to make you sick!" I whine.

"I don't really care. I just want you to feel better," he replies.

"You know I wouldn't do this for you... Don't do it for me!"

"You know you would. Don't say you wouldn't. And stop struggling! I won't let you go!" 

I stop struggling. He loosens his grip and unwraps his arms from around me. He then grabs the remote, and turns on the TV.

"What should we watch?" he asks.

"Something without drama, or yelling. I want to go to sleep," I reply.

"Okay," he says, "Modern Family it is."

"Okay."

I close my eyes and relax against his chest. He wraps his arms around me again. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, my little Dahl," he whispers.

If that wasn't so cute, I would've reminded him who's the taller one. I decide to wait a long time before replying so he thinks I'm asleep.

"I love you, too, Viccy."


End file.
